


Emptiness

by CompleteIndie



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompleteIndie/pseuds/CompleteIndie
Summary: Sayori's final lament.





	Emptiness

All around me, darkness is closing.

My darkness, nightmares, hell is exposing

Crying forever, 'till my eyes are dry.

Monika's words -- maybe I  _should_  just die

I wonder if my feelings could just be returned

I turned, hopes burned, punishment earned

To save me is hopeless, far too laborious.

 _No one_ will care where Sayori is.

A void, annoyed, heart destroyed

The emptiness I  _cannot_  avoid.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK, THIS GAME WAS GOOD.


End file.
